


All in a Day's Work

by Galdr



Series: World of Two [1]
Category: Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Because of Coco of course, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Female Protagonist, Gen, Protagonist's name is Edna since that's what I named her in the game, Spoilers for Nexomon, Spoilers for Nexomon: Extinction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galdr/pseuds/Galdr
Summary: Edna was enjoying the peace they fought for... until something happens. Of course something happens, why would it not, huh? Now she and Coco have a mystery on their hands!(Yes, shameful advertising of Nexomon: Extinction. Great game, by the way, everyone should play it. But please enjoy the story!)(Also, READ THE TAGS please! There are spoilers in this story. If you're new to Extinction, be mindful of them. I don't want to ruin it for anyone.)
Series: World of Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All in a Day's Work

Edna’s been at this for a good two years now.

Being the new Queen of Monsters, of the Nexomon, still felt like a rich fever dream even after all this time. The world was healing thanks to the balance of having a new ruler of the Nexomon _and_ humans. She knew she’d have enemies someday and had to build an army by catching more Nexomon. Honestly? She still wasn’t sure how she was in her own team—how could she count towards the number of party members in her team? And how come she couldn’t deposit herself in the Nexobox?

Oh well. One more mystery to solve. Being seventeen years old certainly did wonders on her mind. Wait, wasn’t that when people got really old…?

What was she thinking of again? Oh right! The world was healing now! Reconstruction of broken cities and towns were well on their way. Those that were destroyed were being rebuilt from the ground up. The guild in Parum were still recruiting more Tamers during these peaceful times. Just because the world was set back into place of balance didn’t mean the ruthless thievery would end. Edward was working tirelessly to ensure the guild kept going. Her friends, Nora and Ross, had moved up to Gold Rank and were helping out wherever their help was needed. However, they mostly returned to the Orphanage to help out as a new caretaker was introduced.

Many of the kids were unhappy that Grunda was on “vacation.”

Nolan, Finn and Riley were also working out where needed. Last she heard of them, they were working on their Guildmaster tests. The former Renegades, her human vassals as Lobo put, were assisting the Tyrants…doing something. Now that she thought of it, Lobo never told her what it was yet… Why was it taking it two years anyway?

Her family, whom she had the greatest honor of returning back to life thanks to Logan’s… “genius”, were staying mostly out of sight and blending in. Or, in Merida’s case, having fun in Palmaya by surfing, playing volleyball and other fun activities. Hopefully she wasn’t giving Atlas a hard time. Nadine, strangely, preferred to stay in the Drake Isles, given a home of her own by Lydia. Fenrir stayed close to Ignitia, Zetta hilariously stayed in Cadium and she wondered if he’d ever get the chance to get the people there to have some form of new education due to his status as the president.

If she were to be honest with herself, that concerned her if he didn’t…

Grunda used his second chance to wander the world, setting into his redemption path though often visited the Orphanage. Deena opted to travel the world herself, stopping by at times to visit. Though they all agreed to visit for one whole week spend time together as a family. That included Nora, Ross, Riley, Finn and Nolan. They usually played a bunch of fun games. Nadine usually hated the board games the most; something about Fenrir “cheating” all the time…

And Edna? She was currently…at the Orphanage.

She didn’t exactly have a “throne” to sit at and to be honest? She didn’t really want to sit at a throne all day. It sounded really boring. Though she traveled all around the world as is, traveling again and looking for new Nexomon would be a thousand times better. For now, she needed the rest. Plus, she enjoyed telling the younger kids at the Orphanage about her journey—heavily edited of course. Edna was sure they weren’t ready to know she was a Tyrant and the Queen of Monsters.

Well, _Coco’s_ heavily edited version.

“So, the Ultimate Nexomon, Omnisun, was summoned by the other Tyrants to help Solus to combat against Vados, in order to save both humans and Nexomon after a long disagreement. After they defeated him, Solus, as her Omnisun form, used her powers to revive Vados and they became friends to protect humans and Nexomon together!” Coco finished the tale for the hundredth time, flailing his arms dramatically for greater effect. As usual, the kids were wowed and amazed. “Solus then claimed her right to become the Queen of Monsters, succeeding Omnicron and leading the world back to normal. Now, things are going to be a little better with her rule since she loves humans _and_ Nexomon.”

“Amazing!” one orphan exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

“Solus becoming Omnisun is always my favorite part!” another shouted with glee.

“It’s so scary that Tyrants were these really powerful Nexomon. But they’re on our side, right? Where are they now, Coco?” Another orphan asked.

The talking cat placed a paw to his chin and rubbed it. “Hmm… as far as I know, they’re roaming around, doing their own thing.”

The silence was palpable for a few daring seconds. Coco seemed quite unnerved and Edna simply frowned. Had that been too much for them? Coco wasn’t lying—the Tyrants _were_ roaming around, except for Eurus. He was…sleeping at his usual spot. Both former adventurers stared at the children, who in turn were staring at them, or rather at Coco.

“…Uh.” The cat started, narrowing his eyes, “Aren’t you going to say something?”

“Well…” one of the kids started. However, she wouldn’t get far since this was the perfect time for something to occur. Hence, another pause followed by a random NPC Guild Tamer entering the room followed by a random boom in the far distance—though the vibrations could easily be felt from here. Everyone in the room was alarmed at the sudden movement.

“Guildmaster Edna!” The tamer exclaimed as he entered in a bit of a panic, “I hurried here as fast as I could.”

“What happened?” Coco asked quickly as both he and Edna stood to attention immediately.

Ignoring the fact the talking cat answered for the guildmaster he was addressing, the tamer hurried to explain the situation. “It was just discovered in the Outlands—some strange vortex appeared. It started small and began to spread. Something was definitely coming out of it. Definitely looked like some kind of Nexomon but we were unsure. The others stayed behind to confront it if it happened to be dangerous. I was sent to find you. Thankfully we remembered you were here!”

A vortex? Something coming out of it? Dangerous? She’d only been queen for two years and something was happening already? Edna hoped it wasn’t anything too bad!

“We’ll have to check it out! If it is some kind of Nexomon and it happens to be dangerous, we’ll have to handle it!” Coco said, turning to Edna, “Come on! We need to hurry!” Then, he turned to the tamer, “Stay here with the kids for us!”

Both cat and queen hurried out of the Orphanage in a hurry to reach their destination, leaving the guild tamer with the children. Who were looking scared and concerned for the situation and others were staring at the tamer with some kind of expectation.

“…S-Stay here with the kids?” The tamer questioned. He turned and spied the children, then sighed. “I don’t do well with kids…” He groaned. This was surely going to be a long day.

As that was going on, Edna and Coco ran outside and were heading down the road towards the eastern bridge. “Another situation already! We’ve only had a sample of peace! I thought all the problems would be solved once you were Queen!” Coco exclaimed. When he was met with silence as a response, the cat sighed and narrowed his eyes, “You know… This _is_ a fanfiction of the game we came from. You’re allowed to talk.”

Edna blinked and then nodded. Blue eyes looked away in shyness as she brushed some of her pale locks from her face from running.

“…Sorry,” she said quietly. Not that she didn’t talk in her own game, but it was with muted silence and everyone else “hearing” her speak rather than the players of the game seeing what she was saying. That annoying silent protagonist role really grated on her nerves sometimes. The emoji-like icons only did so much to convey her feelings after all!

“I think this author will help you speak more than the developers of our game,” Coco reminded her then switched subjects when he spotted the bridge coming up, “Hey, since when did this bridge get fixed?”

“Last year, remember?” Edna answered, “Edward finally got a commission to get it fixed up. It was the first restoration project that hit.” Coco blinked at that then face-palmed.

“Right, my bad. Epilogue’s are vague these days…”

The pair crossed the fully restored bridge in record time, reaching the crossroad fork in the path ahead. They immediately headed eastward, ignoring the road to Parum City going northbound. Ten minutes later, they were in the Outlands, a destroyed part of a former large city. There were some construction workers around with guild tamers among them for safety and protection. Another tremor hit and caused the two of them to nearly stumble over each other; thankfully they balanced themselves in time.

“Whoa! That was almost as bad as earlier!” Coco spoke up. The two looked around but didn’t see anything like what the tamer described to them anywhere around. “Where’s the weird vortex thing anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Edna said and wondered herself. Soon enough, they were getting their answers when another tamer showed up.

“Oh! Guildmaster! There you are! The vortex’s getting larger!” The tamer exclaimed. “And something came out of it!” Edna and Coco gasped in shock. So, it was true then! Not that they didn’t doubt the first tamer, but they were hoping nothing did.

“What? What was it? Was it dangerous!?” Coco quickly questioned.

“We aren’t sure what it is! It’s some kind of Nexomon but we haven’t been able to capture it!” The tamer answered hastily, “Come on, before it gets away! The others have it surrounded and it looks injured, but it’s definitely a fighter!” With that, he began leading the way. Edna and Coco didn’t waste any more time and followed after him, concerned for both parties. They were heading down the beaten, grassy path towards the Frozen Lake and construction site for the ruined city.

Soon, they came upon the situation and what a situation it was! The pair were slightly transfixed by the otherworldly tear in the fabric of space and dimension. The other tamers nearby seemed to be drawn to it as well. But their focus was certainly on the Nexomon that appeared to be fighting five different Nexomon foes from the other tamers, too. Definitely putting up a fight like the tamer that found them said!

“Wh-What in the world?” Coco wondered then shook his head, “Ugh, we don’t have time for that right now. Edna, we need to capture that Nexomon before it hurts anyone and itself!”

“I’m on it,” Edna said and hurriedly made her way towards the commotion.

One tamer shouted for his Fire-type, bear-like Nexomon called Grath to attack the strange Nexomon. It growled and tried its hardest with a fire-type skill, but the mysterious creature evaded it effectively and retaliated with a swift kick-like move, taking the Grath down, but it wasn’t out just yet! Another tamer tried with their Croncho, an alligator-like Water-type Nexomon. It went in with a Water-type skill and yet the creature avoided it altogether.

An Enercer attempted right after the Croncho and was met with a swift punch that knocked it out and aside. It left a bit of a stalemate between the remaining tamers and their Nexomon, who were getting agitated by the monster.

“It’s just too fast!” One tamer exclaimed in rage.

“We’re nearly out of options but we have to keep pulling through!” Another answered with some vigor. “We must do so for everyone!”

The mystery Nexomon eyed each other them and growled lowly, lowering itself into a defensive stance of sorts. It was then that Edna had made it and charged right for the Nexomon, intending to take care of the issue that her fellow guild mates were having trouble with. Noticing her, the creature snarled, hackles raised as it she were some threat. And honestly? She _was_. However, she wouldn’t assume her true form here in front of everyone. The wounds of the war were still far too fresh and she needn’t remind them of that now.

“Guildmaster Edna!”

“Hurray! Things will definitely get smoother from here on out now that a guildmaster is here!”

While thankful of the confidence her fellow mates had in her, Edna wished they’d leave to safer grounds so she and this odd Nexomon could duke it out. Thankfully, she had a talking cat sidekick that would help her do that.

“Hey! You guys get out of here and go heal your teams!” Coco said, “We’ll handle this situation!”

“O-Of course!”

The tamers hurriedly recalled their Nexomon back and scurried away towards the northern path, heading for the outpost to go heal their companions. Soon, it was just Edna, Coco, the mystery Nexomon and the odd tear of space in the Outlands. The creature had followed every single tamer and their movements when they retreated, leaving it on edge the entire time. It looked highly unsettled.

“Alright, Edna! You got this! It’s just one Nexomon, nothing could go wrong!” Coco encouraged. She certainly felt empowered to have this in the bag—but saying things like that would definitely bite them in the butt later, she mused silently.

In rage, the strange Nexomon growled and charged, leaving Edna little time to send out her first Nexomon!

“Phantra!” Edna called out, sending the Ghost-type Nexomon out just as the mystery creature lunged forward with its arm outstretched for some kind of attack! Phantra intercepted it as soon as he was called out. Leering red eyes met equally challenging red ones as the two monsters clashed and came at a momentary stalemate. It was soon broken by their sudden movements, both moving away from the other to give themselves more room.

Then, the odd Nexomon lunged forward again, this time creating some glowing, bone-like object in its grasp. It struck out to hit Phantra, but the draconic ghost-type avoided it, causing his opponent to strike the ground instead.

“Use Phantom Burner!” Edna commanded. Obeying, Phantra whirled on his foe and blasted the creature with the spectral flames! It caught onto the creature’s body, forcing it back and into some rubble. Grunting in what appeared to be pain, it stood once more and looked even more angrier if possible!

“It looks really mad now!” Coco observed and stole the words right from the everyone’s thoughts. “You’ll have to end this fast, Edna! It could do something else!”

As if on cue, the creature dispelled the bone object and cupped its hands together. It crouched a little as its legs stood apart and feet spread at certain angles to keep it balanced. Then, in between its hands a glowing, bluish-white orb was forming! To make matters worse, it was _increasing in size_! Whoa!

“Now it’s doing something!” Coco shouted in panic, “Don’t just stand there! Do something!”

The thing is, how?! Edna didn’t recognize what type it could be and Phantra’s attack seemed to do a lot of damage to it. Perhaps it was Normal-type? Never minding that, Edna moved to command again.

“Again, Phantra!” She called and the Nexomon obeyed again. Hoping to intercept the attack, he launched another Phantom Burner at the creature. He aimed to stop it from powering up or whatever it was doing. The ghostly fire made contact and the monster flinched when hit—but it was _still_ standing. It took on the attack point blank and only flinched. It didn’t get knocked back at all!

“Oh man! What the heck is that thing?” Coco wondered, pulling on his headgear in fright, “It just _absorbed_ that or something! If we don’t do something quick it might…!” Then, he blinked, “Wait a minute. Edna! Why haven’t you transformed yet?”

“Um…”

“…”

“…Look, I don’t want to use the ‘big guns’ yet. My Nexomon can surely handle this.”

“… … …”

“ _Coco_.”

“Fine. But if it gets going rough, you know what you gotta do!”

Edna nodded and hurriedly recalled Phantra for her next Nexomon, Draculy. The bat-like Nexomon immediately soared into the air and spotted his opponent. Eyes narrowed, he zoomed in on the creature, intending to take it out for his master.

“Draculy, use Glaze!”

Obeying the command, Draculy dove in closer and tried to use the skill on the odd Nexomon, attempting to freeze it in place while he was at it. To his credit, he _did_ strike the creature, but like Phantra’s attack, it absorbed the blow as much as possible, keeping still while its orb continued to grow. A spike of blue energy reached out, sparking Draculy in its wild rampage. With a screech, the bat-like Nexomon flew out of range and towards safety, eyeing his opponent much more carefully.

Darn it!

“This isn’t going well. Everything that hits it, it’s absorbing it,” Edna mused and grunted in a bit frustration. Sure, her Nexomon were effectively damaging it but the monster still stood regardless. At this rate, she might have to fight herself. Not that she didn’t mind it—but if the off chance another guild tamer were to come by…

She wouldn’t really be ready for that boiling pot to be uncovered just yet. Having the few people she knew already know her secret was enough. The whole world would eventually know, her family had told her. Still, it wasn’t nearly time for it. Not yet.

If only she could get it to _stop_.

“Edna, look!” Coco’s voice brought her out of her hastily mingled thoughts. Quickly, she cast her gaze towards the creature, who had stopped gathering energy ominously. It now stood in its defensive stance again. However, the blue glow around its arms and hands were new additions—was it some kind of stalling power up?

Whatever it was, it didn’t look good! She had to stop it now!

“Draculy—!” Edna was just about to command him again to attack when the creature lunged for him, much faster than expected of a weakened monster, and struck Draculy in the chest with a forceful, outstretched hand! The blue energy around it pulsed and shoved Draculy further away, making the Nexomon roll away and crash into some rubble, leaving a mild trail of crushed dirt in his wake.

With a gasp, Edna and Coco rushed over to Draculy’s side and helped the Nexomon up. Unfortunately, he was knocked out from that single blow!

“What power…” Coco murmured, a little in fear. This was bad. “It literally just OHKO’d your Nexomon! Last I checked, this wasn’t some kind of boss fight, was it?!”

Edna grunted and recalled Draculy back. No more fooling around—this thing had to go down! Replacing the fallen Draculy was Skounquet, who was geared up and ready to pulverize! “Skounquet, use your Combo attack!” Edna ordered and the large, skunk-like Nexomon lunged for his foe as fast as he could! When he neared, the strange Nexomon appeared ready and shot forward. Both clashed once, twice, thrice! They leapt at each other, dodged an attack or had been hit, then backed off. This happened far more times with each strike making both weaker with injuries.

Skounquet, unfortunately, seemed to be getting low on stamina with each attack he used and whatever punishment the creature unleashed on him. Both launched brutal punches and kicks at each other, but it seemed the creature was doing marginally better and seemed far more faster than Skounquet.

Edna scrambled to get a potion ready to use but it was for naught as when Skounquet tried going in for a Rocknite Burst attack, his foe effectively avoided and retaliated with an uppercut punch to the jaw, sending the Nexomon upward and crashing back down to the ground!

“Skounquet’s down, too!?” Coco gasped. He took the potion from Edna, racing to try and heal the Nexomon while she called out another. Dang it, just how strong was this thing!?

“Lumerei!” Edna called out her next companion. The Fire-type flaming cat meowed. Spying the creature, she immediately hissed and crouched to attack all on her own. The flames of her mane flared in recognition of a strong foe and anticipation of a command. Yellow eyes scanned the creature and narrowed when it did likewise, lowering itself into a position to launch itself away. She saw it then—the slight fear of its expression before it melted away into determination. _She had an advantage against it_.

“Explosion!” Lumerei’s command was called and the Fire-type obliged. It seemed her master had seen the spot of expression change as well and would capitalize on it. Without further or do, she unleashed her second strongest skill, casting it right on the creature! Its eyes widened as it tried to dodge and it did marginally so. Its fur got singed along its arm. Good riddance! It had harmed her fellow Nexomon!

Wanting to get revenge for her friends, Lumerei immediately went in for another Explosion, following the nimble but injured monster around with ease. She cast another Explosion just as it was about to land nearby and— _nice shot_! The creature grunted in pain and appeared to bite back more of it as it tried to nurse its burnt foot. Served it right!

“Don’t knock it out too soon, Lumerei! We have to capture it!” Edna called and reminding her first Nexomon friend. The Fire-type huffed but would obey even though she believed this thing deserved more. While it was tending to its injuries as fast as it could, Edna readied a Nexotrap. She still wasn’t sure what typing it had but her best guess was Normal-type. She still had a few Golden Nexotraps left…

She couldn’t risk it getting away or breaking out if a normal Nexotrap was used.

Decision made up, Edna hurried to fill in the Golden Nexotrap and launched it at the creature! Its eyes went wide again as it attempted to escape the range of the trap, but it was too slow to recover! Hurrying, Edna mashed through the command keys that prompted her, increasing her chances of capturing it!

It seemed to work! Soon, she and Coco heard the telltale victory chime from nowhere that meant a successful capture!

**??? WAS CAUGHT!**

…

…

A _what_ now?

She didn’t exactly catch the name before it switched to the database. Unfortunately, the Nexomon database had nothing on this creature, either. Nothing really happened except that the database automatically loaded to try and record said data—but nothing. Meaning, it was either really new or was so ancient the developers forgot to include it. Whichever one, this was truly a bizarre discovery!

“You did it, Edna! You caught it! Although… I didn’t get that name,” Coco congratulated. He was just as mystified as she was about it. “There wasn’t any data recording of it or anything. Is this like some new Nexomon discovery?”

“I’m not sure,” she answered quietly, still stupefied by the whole thing.

“You know… You could have thrown that Golden Nexotrap from the beginning and saved us a lot of headache, right?”

“… …”

“ _Right_?”

“Quiet, Coco. I know that.”

The cat looked unconvinced as he continued to stare at her with narrowed eyes. Edna stared back with her usual blank, protagonist stare that unnerved a lot of folks for whatever reason. Eventually, the cat relented and sighed instead.

“Fine. But what are we going to do with this tear in space? Can’t just leave it here! We have to investigate this!”

Before Edna could answer, there was a large tremor that shook the foundation, causing both of them to stumble around and almost fall. While that was happening, the tear in space suddenly began to close up and soon…disappeared in a _fwip_! Then, the random aftershock ended just like that! The pair gathered themselves and stared in absolute silence.

“…”

“…”

“…”

A tumbleweed blew past them with the wind carrying it away.

“…What…?”

“I don’t even know…”

They continued to stare in bewilderment for a few seconds longer before recovering from the random shock of the situation. That was truly bizarre, just like the creature she caught!

“Okay, I don’t even _want_ to know if that was literally coincidence!” Coco said with a slight face-palm.

“Remember you called it first. ‘Nothing can go wrong’,” Edna reminded him.

Coco glared. “Just because this is a fanfiction of the game doesn’t mean you have to go sassing me and reminding me of my own words I spoke several lines ago.” Edna simply smiled and shook her head.

“At least that crisis is over for now. We ought to check on everyone and then figure out what to do with this odd Nexomon,” she said sagely. She wondered if she should get the others to help. But, they were likely busy with other projects around the world. She needn’t bother them, especially her family. It _would_ be helpful if she did get some kind of insight or advice, but now was time to put her queenly powers into good use!

“Yeah, let’s do that. Get your team healed up too.” Coco suggested.

“Right. Maybe we ought to go let the Nexomon go and see if it calmed down while we’re at it,” Edna added in as a suggestion. Her friend blinked and glared at her again.

“…How about we _don’t_?”

“Aren’t you a little curious about where it came from and how it appeared?”

“Yes. But curiosity doesn’t kill cats, Edna. That’s a myth.”

“Satisfaction brings it back.”

“…”

“…”

“…Let’s… just go.”

Laughing a bit, Edna quickly recalled Skounquet and the pair headed back towards the outpost. Both to give a small report to her fellow guild mates and to heal up. She was definitely serious about setting the weird Nexomon free—as free as it could go without her that is—and getting some information. Nexomon _could_ talk, as she realized, but usually when they were more skilled, intelligent and stronger than their counterparts. Perhaps this one was intelligent and strong enough to do so? Even if Coco wasn’t curious _she_ was. She had to know—and how to fix this problem. She was the queen, she had a duty to fulfill, even if it felt incredibly new.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

* * *

Edna and Coco eventually returned to the Orphanage to relieve the poor tamer of his temporary duties. Once the commotion of the problem was solved, the tamers and construction workers were able to get back to work. Edna kept the strange Nexomon of course, intent on finding out what it was. When the caretaker returned from a shopping trip in Parum City, the pair went back outside and towards the northern woods. A bit of seclusion would help them and this time Edna would be sure to transform and knock it out if the creature tried anything funny. Especially now that it was fully restored and at full health.

“I still think this is a horrible idea,” Coco said, feeling dread from Edna’s pretty rash decision earlier.

“I’ll protect you if it tries anything,” Edna reassured him. The cat sighed and let her do her thing. With a flourish and spin, she sent the Nexotrap out and released the creature.

“…We _really_ ought to go Parum City’s medical lab to get that spinning problem of yours checked out…”

Edna rolled her eyes at that.

The pair turned their attention back to the mystery Nexomon. It stared back at them. From their observation, it looked like a cross of a Mojompu and Rapnux—but blue and black colored. Its red eyes stared deeply at them, like looking right through them! Strange indeed—what sort of Nexomon could this be that the database didn’t have _some_ kind of information about it? Thankfully it seemed pretty docile now but that could all change within a few moments’ notice.

‘ _You are not what you appear to be_ ,’ a young man’s voice echoed through both Coco’s and Edna’s minds, startling them simultaneously.

Coco jumped in mild fright, glancing around every which way. “Wh-What was that?! Who said that?! Whose there?” He turned to Edna and she shook her head. She’d no idea where that strange voice came from either. It didn’t sound like any of the Tyrants they knew of nor anyone from her family. How weird!

The voice apparently heard them and their thoughts and scoffed. ‘ _I am right in front of you._ ’

What?

The pair turned back to the creature who had its arms crossed, avoiding the spike on its chest easily. It was staring at them again and its lips curled a bit into the start of a snarl. Now that they had a better look at it, there was a band of sorts around its left arm with some kind of colorful gem placed on it. Whatever could that be?

“That… That was you?” Coco asked. The creature shrugged in response.

‘ _Yes. I am speaking to you._ ’ It stated in a matter-of-fact way. Coco slightly narrowed his eyes at it, but didn’t take too much offense to it. They did have a bit of a rocky start. Once it had their undivided attention, it began to speak again, ‘ _You are the strangest Pokémon I’ve ever seen. And you,_ ’ it then turned its head towards Edna, ‘ _You are hiding your true self under some odd veil._ ’

Well, then. That might solve it—it was definitely a Nexo—wait a second!

“Um, a what?” Coco deigned to speak first again, “A… Po—ké—mon? What the heck is that?”

The creature blinked in total bewilderment at his reply. It nearly uncrossed its arms as it stared almost wide-eyed at him. ‘ _You… Don’t know? That is what you are, is it not? Your friend here was able to capture me in her strange Poké Ball device._ ’ Coco narrowed his eyes again, although not quite at the creature. This was getting reaaally bizarre.

“ _What_?” The cat questioned again, also confused.

Edna, for her part, just listened to the creature and Coco having their weird conversation. It appeared to be able to see through her human form easily without problems. Which was a problem in and of itself, but there was nothing she could do to convince the creature anyway. It also called Coco a “Pokémon” but neither of them knew what that was. Perhaps it was what Nexomon called themselves? Hmm, that didn’t really make sense either. There was something on the tip of her tongue there, like she _knew_ what it was but couldn’t put her finger on it. Something was missing here!

The mystery creature blinked again and actually uncrossed its arms to use on hand—er paw—to scratch behind its head. ‘ _This is peculiar…_ ’ it mentioned.

“You can say that again! Pokémon… Pokémon… It rings a bell somewhere but I can’t recall…” Coco mumbled the last bit to himself. He couldn’t quite grasp it either! “Well, if we’re all lost on that… Maybe we can try to introduce ourselves first? Since you’re not powering up to kill us all now?”

It raised a brow—somehow—and glanced at the cat. ‘ _I was defending myself from possible threats,_ ’ it answered, lips twisting a bit again, ‘ _But fine. Whatever. What do you call yourselves?_ ’ Coco leveled an intense stare at it before starting first.

“I’m Coco.”

‘ _Likely name._ ’

“Hey! Take that back you—!”

“I’m Edna. It’s nice to meet you.”

The creature huffed at Coco who was glaring daggers at it. It gave her its attention. ‘ _I’m Lucario. I suppose under normal circumstances it would be nice to meet you both as well. As it stands, we are at odds, especially about how I arrived here to this place._ ’

“Lucario?” Edna repeated.

“Arrived… right! That tear through space and stuff!” Coco recalled, leaving his temporary revenge against the christened Lucario away for now. “How _did_ that happen anyway? And why are you here?” Then, his steely stare returned, “You’re _not_ here to try and conquer our planet or some other villainous ploy, right?”

Lucario scoffed again and folded its arms once again. ‘ _Trust me, I have zero inclinations to attempt any villainous plans. I am attempting to resolve one myself—although it ended quite in failure. Although this tear in space explains part of the reason I wound up here… Wherever “here” in the world I am._ ’

Edna and Coco exchanged looks and knew this would be a long story. “Well, Lucario,” she started, “It might be best to explain to each other what happened before this all occurred. Share with us your story and we’ll share ours. How does that sound?”

The odd “Nexomon” nodded.

…About some hours later, with a bunch of questions shot at one another after exchanging stories, the trio eventually had a grasp on what each other were and whatnot. It was truly a baffling experience for all parties.

“Huh, Pokémon. Okay I get it. It’s basically what Nexomon are based off on in a way. Our game drew inspiration from yours, Lucario. No wonder it sounded familiar,” Coco said once things attempted to be settled. Lucario, for its—erm, _his_ —effort, blinked in confusion at Coco’s words.

“He’s self-aware, Lucario. Don’t mind him,” Edna tried to clarify.

‘ _I…see._ ’

“Don’t ruin my fun, Edna. That’s not nice.”

The new Nexolord shrugged her shoulders and then stood up from the ground where she had sat. Talking for so long had tired her out—she’d rather go eat something and take a long nap. There were probably more guild work she’d need to do later. But first, getting rest so that she and Coco could begin resolving Lucario’s issue. He definitely was far away from home. Like, space-time traveling far away. Apparently, his species of monsters was close enough to the DNA of Nexomon that the Nexotrap she used against him worked.

Granted, the Golden Nexotrap could catch _anything_ , even the King of the Underworld and his wardens, but nobody was going to get into that mess right now. Maybe Coco was right—no wait, she had to stop being self-aware like him for the sake of this fanfiction.

“We’ll help you find a way home, Lucario,” she assured him, “As the Queen of Monsters, it’s my job to protect. Since you’re here, I’m extending that to you as well. Nobody will harm you while under my care, I promise. For now, let’s stick together. I’ll try to contact my family members and see if they can shed any advice on this situation because I’m actually pretty clueless about it.”

At least she was admitting her fault.

‘ _That is quite fine, Edna. Thank you for your hospitality,_ ’ Lucario replied. Getting home was the least of his worries for the moment. He had to focus on the now. ‘ _However, may I ask you to release me from that Poké Ba—erm, Nexotrap you used to capture me? As I’ve stated in my story, I do belong to someone else. My own Trainer from my world._ ’

Right. That would be bad if they did find a way for him to go home but he wouldn’t be able to leave if he technically belonged to her in this world. But the thought that someone else could capture him if he were released unsettled her. Someone else with a Golden Nexotrap, that is. The unease and concern on her face likely showed her hesitation.

“Wait. If she does that, then someone else could get you,” Coco said, saving Edna from her awkward explanation of why she shouldn’t. Thank you, Coco. “Even though Golden Nexotraps are pretty rare, they aren’t _too_ hard to come by in our world. Some people carry them. So, if I were you Lucario, I’d stay ‘in ownership’ of Edna for now until we can truly find your way back.”

The Aura Pokémon, as he told them he was classified as in his world, pondered over this and eventually shrugged. ‘ _I suppose it cannot hurt. I can act like a Nexomon while I am here. Although, I am certain true Nexomon would be able to detect the differences._ ’

“Very likely! But, what can they do about it? And we’ve seen how you handled yourself against like five tamers at once anyway.”

“And I already promised to protect you, too.”

Lucario couldn’t deny the swell of emotion in his heart. These strangers were willing to help him even after he attacked them earlier. He had been raised to care for humans and other Pokémon alike. The Trainer that took him in as a young Riolu taught and trained him to respect others and be polite and obedient should he be met with kindness, and to reciprocate. He’d honor his Trainer’s words while he wasn’t here for the time being. All he could do was hope for the best.

‘ _If the Queen of Monsters and her sidekick are vouching for me, then I have little choice,_ ’ he said, smirking when Coco glared a bit at him.

“Watch it, doggy man.”

Lucario rolled his eyes as Edna giggled a little. “As fun as it’d be to see the both of you go at each other, let’s return to the Orphanage. I don’t know about you but I’m actually hungry,” she intervened. To prove her point, her stomach growled. In response, Coco’s and Lucario’s did likewise. “See?” Edna pointed out.

“I am pretty famished after all that’s happened today.”

‘ _I admit I haven’t eaten much since my situation._ ’

Edna nodded and clapped her hands. “Then it’s settled” She then spun in a quick circle, “To the Orphanage!” With that said, the Nexomon queen headed off down the road leading southbound for the Orphanage. Coco and Lucario stayed behind for a moment, the former sighing while the latter blinked once more.

‘ _Does she do that often?_ ’

“More than you know. Does your Trainer do weird stuff like this?”

Lucario paused for a second. ‘ _Now that I think about it… Yes, he does. He doesn’t really spin. He just turns around and holds up the gift in his hand in the air or something like that._ ’

“…”

‘ _…_ ’

“…They both have spinning problems. You ought to get him checked out when you get back.”

‘ _Yes. Will do._ ’

The two then hurried to follow Edna and catch up with her. They wouldn’t want to miss a meal because they got left behind, after all.


End file.
